


It's Our Secret

by m7storyteller



Category: Make It or Break It
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Porn Battle XII.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Our Secret

Sasha's making sure everyone is gone for the day, and no had left anything they might need behind, when he hears the soft moan coming from the girls bathroom. Frowning, he stood in the doorway, listening for it, not knowing if it might have been a figment of his imagination or not. When he hears it again, he started to push the door open, unsure if someone was hurt or not.

Opening the door, he's stunned at what he sees in front of him. Payson, naked as the day she was born, sitting on the bench in front of the mirror, one hand between her legs. Stunned, and aroused he watches her watch herself in the mirror, as she touches herself, two fingers dipping in and out of her, her touch almost feverish. From where he's standing, he knows what's going on, she's not going deep enough to get the release she's wanting. He knows he shouldn't be in there watching her, and he knows, as he moves to sit down behind her, that he shouldn't do what he's about to do, but he does it anyway.

"Let me.", he murmurs against her ear, moving her hand away before gently sliding two fingers inside of her, "Like this."

She blushes with embarrassment at being caught, before gasping out in surprise when Sasha beings to rub her clit with his thumb. He brought his other hand to one of her breasts, Payson can't help but watch as he plucks at her nipple with his fingers, the small peak flushing and hardening with arousal as he continues slide his fingers in and out of her, his thumb on her clit.

His fingers are longer, thicker than hers, making her gasp with each thrust of them inside. He goes in deeper, stroking her while taking one of her hands and bringing to the breast he was caressing, "Just like I did, don't pull, just pluck."

He then takes her other hand, and guides it back between her legs. She looks down to watch as he touches her pointer finger onto her clit, making her gasp at the sensation. She looked at him, her eyes wide, his eyes dark, "Sasha..."

"Just do what I do.", he murmured, bringing his hand back up to her other breast, stroking the bare tip with the pad of his finger, "Just like this."

Payson gingerly touched her clit, shivering lightly, "Sasha.."

"That's it.", he teased her nipple with his finger, brushing it back and forth, "Good girl. Now, watch."

They watch in the mirror as he fingers her, each stroke of his fingers inside of her, creating an ache deep within. It isn't long until all the stroking and petting becomes too much for her, as she comes around his fingers, and he's with her, murmuring into her ear, kissing side of her neck, holding her close as she shudders from the intensity she just felt.

It could have been minutes or seconds before he speaks, talking softly, almost regretfully, "No one else can know, what we've done. What I've done to you, with you."

Payson slowly nodded her head, "It's our secret."


End file.
